The Movement
by Hotwings99
Summary: In a world with pain and suffering, immigrants seek refuge in America. When there they find the same sorrows they tried so hard to escape. One immigrant, Nico, takes it really hard when the land of opportunity turned out to be a lie. Now, the government has to stop his plans of total dismemberment of the country and it's reconstruction of his own image.
1. Chapter 1

Nico POV

"They say they understand. They say that they'll will do all they can but they're lying. I know it first hand. They don't care about you or your problems. All they care about is saving their own skin.

"You may not be able to trust them but you can trust me. All that talk about how America is the land of oppurtunity is nothing but crap.

" The land of oppurtunity is just as bad as our own countries. The suffering and pain, we tried to get away from it. But foolishly, we ran right back into it.

"In this country the way you can get to the top is by taking all those above you down and that's exactly what I plan to do.

" Now, the question is, are you going to join me or are you going to stay stuck at the bottom?

" Whether you join or not I'm going to keep moving forward." My eyes slowly scaned the crowd, placing but fear and hope into their hearts. I could already tell, I had obtained my army.

" Well, if your in meet here,Sunday, exact same time. We're going to create a movement one step at a time."

" You did great out there, Nico."

" Yeah, I got them thinking now." I was steadily pacing the floor.

" How many do you think are coming back?"

I stopped," At the least seventy-five percent will come back and the other twenty-five will join later on."

" Your very sure of yourself."

" You have to be when you have a goal like mine." I had spent five months thinking figuring this out.

" Don't get too cocky, you'll slip up."

" I'm not being cocky. I just have a large advantage and I'm using it."

" I just want to make sure that this _idea_ of yours will succeed before I invest any time or money."

" Of course it's going to be success, Dad."

" Fine but before I hand over any money I want to see how many people will show up this Sunday." He stood up, checking his phone.

" Fine." Does he have any faith in me?

" I have to go,son."

"See you later."

Hades POV

" Brothers, how are we tonight?"

" I'm doing fine,Hades." Zeus is as uptight as ever.

" He's a little worried about the withdrawl you made from the company's back up account," Posideon explained.

That expained a lot," No need to worry Zeus. I plan on returning it as soon as my department has reached it's profit goal."

" Still, that was a hefty borrow. What do you need it for?" His arms were crossed and is right eyebrow was raised.

" Brother, give Hades a break. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Thank you Posideon."

Zeus had his butler bring us wine. Once our glasses were filled we did our traditional every week toast.

We raised our glasses," To another beneficial week!"

After a bit of talking we got on the subject of our kids. Sad to say that even though we're all married we each have kids outside the family.

"Triton is getting ready to graduate for Harvard."

" And what of Perseus?" I asked knowing he intetentionally left him out.

"Oh, well he's doing well. He works for the FBI or some other government program."

" Thaila has just been casted for a new block buster." That's nice.

Posideon and Zeus looked at me expectantly. I didn't want to spoil Nico's plan.

"Nico is starting a group for immigrants that have just entered the country. To help them get use to the American ways."

Actually, his plans are much bigger than that. He plans on stripping this country of everything and keeping it for himself. And whoever stands in his way will be terminated.I really don't know what I'm getting myself into.

God bless us all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I really wasn't planning on having Nico in any type of romantic relationship but a guest asked for it, so why not? I'll be showing that in the next chapter.

" I'm glad that you all decided to return and join my cause. Now, we can get to work. We'll reach our goal slowly but surely."

"Wow, you were right. About seventy-five percent showed up." Dad had an amused look on his face.

All I could say was,"I told you."

Dad pulled out a check for fifty thousand dollars.

"Here, I kept my side of the deal and I expect you to keep yours."

" I don't know who you think I am. It'll get done." I always keep my promises.

" What do you plan on doing now?"

" I'll go ahead and get what you want out of the way." After that I can work on my own plans.

"Really?" He was unsure.

"Yes. Most of the army are workers for Olympian Institute anyway. I'm sure I can convince them to cause a little stir."

" Thank you, son."

Son. That's rare word when it comes to Dad. We'll see if I'll be calling him Dad much when my informants bring me back the information I need.

" Right."

A cold silence filled the room.

"I have to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Ok, son, be careful."

I turned my back to him.

"Right."

"Ok, people. I'm sure everyone has been given a position, correct?"

The crowd murmured their anwsers.

"I'll take that as a yes. Our first order of business is to bring media attention to Olympian Institute.

" I am aware that they hire immigrants and give them a quarter of what they would pay a American. Your working conditions are terrible and you break your backs making money for the greedy bastards who own the company.

" We are going protest for better conditions and better pay. If they don't want to cooperate we take it to the media and ruin their reputation."

Percy POV

"Jackson, we got a case," Reyna had walked into my office.

I looked inside and there were a **lot** of papers.

" Just give me the watered down version."

" Apparently, over the past few days there has been a horde of immigrant workers protesting around the Olympian Institute."

" What's so important about that?" Didn't seem like a big deal to me.

" You know protests can become violent and it just so happens someone has been killed."

Now that was a big deal.

"Let's go."

When we pulled up in the parking lot there were protesters marching around behind the police tape.

" You first reporting officer?" He was a short man in the basic law enforcment uniform.

"Yes sir."

" Any ideas on what happened?"

" The body was found around the back of the building where, I'm guessing, they take care of their trash."

"Thank you , Officer."

"You're welcome, Detectives."

We examined the body first and got a report from the coroner.

There was a bullet hole in his temple but no blood surrounded his body.

" Detectives."

"Chase," Reyna and I said in unison.

" The victim is a thirty year old African immigrant male by the name of Charles Beckondorf," she handed me his wallet. " From what I know he isn't connected to Olympian Institute in any way. He was just protesting."

Inside there was a picture of girl, probably his girlfriend.

" Based on what we found around the area, which was absloutely nothing. I would say he was killed somewhere else,then brought back here for disposal."

"Time of death?"

"He hasn't been dead long. He must've been killed around twelve to one last night."

" Detectives, I found the witness who called the body in." Another uniformed officer had approached us.

" Who?"

" Zeus Godling."

" Mr. Godling, we have to talk to you about the murder you called in this morning." Of all people.

" There's no need to call me Mr. Godling, your my nephew, call me Uncle Zeus."

We were on the top floor of his department building inside his office.

Reyna looked confused," Uncle?"

" Yes, I'm his father's brother."

We were getting off task," Can you tell me your story of how you came across the body?"

He leaned back in his chair," Well, I was going for a little morning jog around the institute." One sentence and he already told two lies.

"You're lying. You don't do anything in the morning, you sleep until six in the afternoon work through the night. Plus, I've never seen you move faster than a turtle."

" Maybe I made changes to my lifestyle."

" Maybe you want to go to prison for with holding information. If not, you need to talk." I hated getting rough but if it'll help with the case.

" Honestly? I was coming from a strip club." He hung his head. " But know one can find out. My reputation would be ruined!"

" Don't worry, Uncle. We'll do our best to keep it within the case but there's no gurantee that no one else will find out. You need to make better choices and go home to your wife."

After leaving his office we decided to head back to the station to see if we could locate the victim's family.

Nico POV

" So, is this what really happend?" I was shocked.

" Yes, sir. He was drunk and then- well you know the rest."

" I just can't believe it! And he had the nerve to call me **son**." I was pissed off beyond imagination.

" Should we go after him?"

" No, we'll play along until he obtains his fortune, then we'll strike him down."

That bastard. Did he really think that I wasn't going to find out? The people over here are so dirty! But I'm not worrying about it because soon every single person that has hurt me will be erased from exsistence.

Revenge, they underestimate it.


End file.
